


The Art of Makin' You Mine

by kimjongnini88



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Another TianShan Porn, Clingy He Tian, Consensual Sex, Dirty He Tian, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dubiously consensual somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, He Tian being He Tian, He Tian being too much in love with Mo he's a mess, He Tian deep-tounging Mo, He Tian dirty-touching Mo while he's asleep, He Tian swallowing Mo's cum, Horny He Tian, I just loved writing TianShan porn, Kinky He Tian, M/M, Mo finally allowing himself being loved by He Tian, Obsessed He Tian, Perverted He Tian, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, well what can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjongnini88/pseuds/kimjongnini88
Summary: He Tian watched Mo Guan Shan sleeping so soundly in his arms. The redhead’s chest heaved steadily each time he exhaled the air off his lungs.Usually, Mo would put on a hell of a fight whenever He Tian went overboard with his constant flirtatious coquetry. But today, it took Mo just a few split seconds to fall asleep in his embrace so meekly and peacefully. He Tian couldn’t help but to chuckle at how Mo reminded him of a little kid who was so drained from his playtime sessions.He Tian then altered the position of their intertwined legs as he started to feel a tented up pressure from inside his briefs. He could feel his immoral junk piercing through his pajama pants, straining over the fabric. He Tian grunted as his cock grazed against Mo’s groin.He tried to suppress anything inappropriate as he gazed so intently, so yearnfully at Mo’s placid expression who seemed so serene in his dreamland..."Crap, I want to kiss that lips so bad… " He Tian thought silently before he eventually succumbed to his own venereal desires.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 232





	The Art of Makin' You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year 2021 everyone! I pray that everything gets better this year and that everyone is safe and healthy wherever you are! I'm thrilled to share yet another TianShan porn I've been fantasizing about based on Chapter 341 (God bless Old Xian!!!) I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do because I've been wanting to write the somnophilia kink since forever! Thanks for the kudos, comments and loves for my previous TianShan's kinky fics and I would really appreciate it if you could drop me a comment to share your thoughts regarding this fic as well! Kudos are very much loved!!! Thank youuu ♥️♥️♥️

**He Tian:** Hey.

_He Tian is inviting you to a video call_

**_…_ **

  
  


_Mo Guan Shan rejects video call_

  
  
  


**Mo Guan Shan:** _...Mo Guan Shan is typing_

  
  
  


**_…_ **

  
  


**He Tian:** Mo~ don’t ignore me~

 **He Tian:** _ACCOUNT TRANSFER_

_⇄ ¥300_

**Mo Guan Shan:** _ACCEPTED_

_¥300 ✓_

**Mo Guan Shan:** The fuck you want. I’m working.

  
  


**He Tian:** Lil Mo~

 **He Tian:** Mo~ I might die soon..

  
  
  


**???Mo Guan Shan:** What’s wrong

  
  


**He Tian** : I’m starving. I don’t have food~Come over and feed me, Lil Mo~

**Mo Guan Shan:** _…Mo Guan Shan is typing  
_ ****

**.Mo Guan Shan:** Spoiled dick. Pay me double

—

  
  
  


“Hmm, it smells delicious, ” He Tian peaked over Mo’s shoulder. He pressed the edge of his sharp chin on Mo’s shoulder causing the redhead to wince at the sudden discomforting pressure. 

  
  


He Tian instantly pulled on a pout upon seeing what was on the stove. He wasn’t happy at the amount of vegetables Mo put in his dinner.

  
  


“Don’t be a child, He Tian. Eat your veggies. Your body needs it.” Mo Guan Shan took off his apron when he was done setting up the table.

  
  


Mo’s auburn irises twitched and He Tian noticed just how much the redhead avoided leering towards his naked upper half.

  
  


“Can’t you at least put on something?” Mo shifted the focus of his vision elsewhere and refused to look at He Tian who had his puckish grin plastered on his face.

  
  


The giddying scent of He Tian’s body soap with a hint of vitalizing, nose-tingling citrus bergamot and soothing lavender still lingered and exuded from He Tian’s moisturised skin that it made Mo dizzy. 

  
  


The taller hunk just came out of his shower when Mo arrived at his doorstep. It would be stupid to say that He Tian didn’t notice just how exhausted his Mo was after the part-time shift ended. Yet, he couldn’t help it. He knew he was being selfish but he wanted to be with Mo Guan Shan today more than anything.

  
  


Mo on the other hand, couldn't refuse the handsome fee He Tian laid on the table if he agreed to come and fix his dinner. As Mo arrived, he merely knocked twice before deciding to leave since He Tian didn’t answer him. But hell, it was just in a matter of seconds when He Tian managed to grab on his hands and dragged him inside that Mo stumbled on his feet.

  
  


“Aw, are you being bashful, Lil’ Mo? I thought you are used to seeing my half-naked body already?” He Tian snickered. He stood with hands crossed, mischievous silvery orbs scanned across Mo’s expressions which now gleamed in supposed embarrassment. 

  
  


“Bullshit.” Mo ignored the hunk and proceeded to scoop the meal just enough into one of the plates and shoved it onto the table.

  
  


“Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Mo was about to turn his heels, intending to leave after the chores when He Tian reached for his arm, deterring him from doing so.

  
  


“Hey, won’t you keep me company? I don’t fancy eating alone.” He Tian caressed Mo’s cheek with his charming, pleading eyes. Of course, Mo had no choice but to comply. 

  
  
  
  


**

  
  
  


“It’s getting late.” Mo Guan Shan blurted after he was done scrubbing clean He Tian’s kitchen and throwing off the trash. He Tian swore he could literally see the damn sparkles in every corner of his kitchen. 

  
  


He Tian had long noticed about how much of a clean-freak Mo was and admitted about how much he hated the fact that the redhead refused to share anything with him, not even a bottle of water. 

  
  


Mo was picking up his stuff that he dropped on the floor as he prepared to leave when He Tian silently approached him from behind. He Tian then abruptly held him and twirled around like a goof while the redhead cursed incessantly.

  
  


“Stay.” He Tian dropped Mo down to his feet and his hot breath seeped through Mo’s sensitive ears. 

  
  


“Fuck. Let me go!” Mo growled like an untamed stray kitten.

  
  


“No, really, I want you to stay. I don’t feel like being alone today.” He Tian tightened his embrace around Mo’s lean frame and inhaled a huff of his faint scent. His nose brushed a little through the redhead’s spiky hair that it tickled.

  
  


“Besides, it’s raining outside. You could use a shelter and wait until the rain stops pouring. Hm?” He Tian pulled away and rubbed his thumbs almost beseechingly along Mo’s shoulder blades.

  
  


Mo Guan Shan had a weakness. Those hollowed, hypnotizing silvered twin orbs often managed to render the redhead into heeding to He Tian’s nonsensical wants and needs.

  
  


For example, _this_.

  
  


He Tian literally begged him to stay in this commodious penthouse, with just the two of them. Mo was reluctant but a part of him wanted to stay because he couldn’t see the point of getting drenched in this heavy rain when he could just wait until it stopped pouring.

  
  


Or maybe it was just an excuse for he too, didn’t mind spending his time with He Tian…

  
  


“Go shower. I’ll pick something for you to wear.” Without Mo realizing it, He Tian was already working on to undress him.

  
  


“Or, do you want me to clean you up?” He Tian nuzzled through Mo’s neck, smirking teasefully. His hands crawled inside Mo’s shirt, rubbing against the lower abdomen and touring upward so dangerously, almost touching Mo’s sensitive nipples.

  
  


Mo could literally feel both of his nipple buds started to protrude through his half-taken off shirt.

  
  


“Fuck???!!!” Mo could feel his ears burning. He swiftly nudged his elbow and scampered to break free from He Tian that it earned a galling yet satisfied laughter from the hunk.

  
  


Mo didn’t have the energy to bicker anymore so he just clicked his tongue, cursing and stormed off to the bathroom.

  
  


In the bathroom, Mo slapped his own cheeks and scolded himself for being too self-conscious. He Tian should really stop misleading him with all these excessive skinships and unnecessary words of woo.

  
  


—

  
  
  


“That took you so long. What were you doing in the bathroom, Mo?” He Tian was sitting on his bed, still half-naked while plucking through the strings of his guitar. He had been teaching himself guitar ever since he discovered that Mo had interest in it.

  
  


“What, you’re into guitar now?” Mo ruffled his hair with a towel to dry it off while his eyes seeking for any available space he could lie on.

  
  


“Hey, look. We matched.” He Tian gestured his pointy finger towards the built-in, full pane glass windows for Mo to take a good look at his own reflection.

  
  


Mo’s frowned expression glanced towards the mirrored glass and instantly got the gist of what He Tian wanted to point out. He was wearing He Tian’s black pajama shirt and then Mo noticed that He Tian was wearing the pants from the pajama’s pairs. Apparently, He Tian had been planning for them to put on matching sleeping attire for the night. What a romantic idiot.

  
  


He Tian had prepared a sleepover kit in case Mo decided to stay overnight. There was a clean towel and a new toothbrush just for the clean-freak redhead who wouldn’t share his belongings with anyone (but really, who would share a toothbrush even with a lover? Well, He Tian certainly would if it was Mo). The hunk even prepared a totally brand new and clean pair of briefs just for him. Hell, if not, Mo would definitely be thrashing on his way home since he ain’t gonna wear He Tian’s briefs, ever. 

  
  


“Whatever, I was too swamped today at work and now I just want to drift off. Lend me your couch.” Mo took one of He Tian’s pillows and trudged towards the couch overlooking the bed and the window panes. 

  
  


“You know Mo, my bed is fairly big enough for us two.” He Tian tossed off his guitar and stretched his arms towards Mo.

  
  


“He Tian--! Wha--! Fuck!!” Mo wriggled his body like a struggling caterpillar trapped on a spider’s web since He Tian left him an absolute no room to move. 

  
  


“Shhh…Let’s just go to sleep.” He Tian swathed his comfy blanket around Mo’s slender frame and drew his precious redhead closer to the oozing warmth of his body. 

  
  


“I can’t breathe you chicken dick!” Mo squirmed from inside the blanket and it was too late when he realized that he was completely locked under He Tian’s temperate embrace. 

  
  


Mo Guan Shan’s heated face was nuzzling along the length of He Tian’s neck which smelt so good. The invigorating citrusy scent smelt similar to the body soap he lathered just now that it made him light-headed and all cozy.

  
  


Mo could feel his mind slipping into the oblivion with his muscles relaxing under He Tian’s snug body temperature. He Tian, who encircled Mo inside his protective arms, began a rhythmic tap on Mo’s shoulder to lull the boy to a deeper slumber.

  
  


“Good night, Momo.” He Tian whispered before he pecked on Mo’s forehead, wishing him good night.

  
  


As Mo rested his bodyweight on He Tian, he silently prayed that He Tian wouldn't catch the hammering of his heartbeat which was so loud that it caused a migraine-like strain on his temples. 

  
  


It wasn’t long before Mo Guan Shan finally dozed off to la-la land.

  
  
  


**

  
  
  


He Tian watched Mo Guan Shan sleeping so soundly in his arms. The redhead’s chest heaved steadily each time he exhaled the air off his lungs. 

  
  


Usually, Mo would put on a hell of a fight whenever He Tian went overboard with his constant flirtatious coquetry. But today, it took Mo just a few split seconds to fall asleep in his embrace so meekly and peacefully like this. He Tian couldn’t help but to chuckle at how Mo reminded him of a little kid who was so drained from his playtime sessions.

  
  


He Tian then altered the position of their intertwined legs as he started to feel a tented up pressure from inside his briefs. He could feel his immoral junk piercing through his pajama pants, straining over the fabric. He Tian grunted as his cock grazed against Mo’s groin and he was battling to contain the rising beastly lust from within.

  
  


He tried to suppress anything inappropriate as he gazed so intently, so yearnfully at Mo’s placid expression who seemed so serene in his dreamland...

  
  


_Crap, I want to kiss that lips so bad…_

  
  


He Tian’s perverted trail of thoughts sprung and there was this sudden, uncontrollable urge began to take over his clouded mind. He then slowly slouched down to Mo, smothering him and pecked lightly on those half-parted lips. He closed his eyes and savoured the wispy, minty taste of his own toothpaste which mixed with Mo’s drooled saliva.

  
  


_Oh shit._

  
  


He Tian could sense immediately that _this_ , was bad. He wouldn’t be able to control his own instinct to breed as he accidentally stepped onto the landmine of his pure animalistic lust. He could feel a snap of what seemed to be a thin, loose rope of his own sanity. Man, he was just too _horny_ for Mo Guan Shan.

  
  


He was consumed by this intoxicating _love_ for the boy to the point of he couldn’t think straight.

  
  


He Tian adjusted Mo’s slumber face into the angle where he could plant another feel-good and deeper kiss onto the very boy whom he was so madly in love with.

  
  


He Tian knew that once Mo woke up, this magical moment where he could be intimate with his Lil’ Mo would just _poof_ , disappear.

  
  


_Don’t wake up, Mo._

  
  


He Tian pleaded so that time would stay still and he could bury the taste of Mo deep into his mind. 

  
  


He Tian smiled when he could feel a soft, pointy nudge from Mo’s lower half which indicated that he too, was _feeling good_ and reacted to He Tian’s gentle albeit indecent, non consensus touch.

  
  


He Tian slowly unbuttoned the lower part of his pajama shirt on Mo Guan Shan, one by one with his fingers slightly brushed over Mo’s pallid, baby-soft skin. He Tian slid the shirt over to reveal Mo’s upper chest. He deliberately left the shirt on Mo because he felt more aroused seeing Mo in his pajama shirt.

  
  


He Tian then eyed Mo’s chest which heaved up and down, breathing in his sleep so calmly. He Tian crept a smile as he noticed how Mo’s little nipple buds seemed to erect due to the sudden cold temperature...

  
  
  


_Lil’ Mo…it’s your fault for riling me up..._

  
  
  


—

  
  


The little flinches on Mo’s body as He Tian shoved his two digit fingers into the slitted opening was so endearing. Sometimes, a satisfied moan leaked from the sleeping redhead as He Tian massaged the inner wall which enveloped his now drenched finger. 

  
  


_Mo, please don’t wake up, baby._

  
  


He Tian curled his skilled fingers in and out Mo’s lubricated, swollen _lovehole_.

  
  


Well, needless to say, he had been _in there_ a few times but the chances were extremely rare these days since Guan Shan was always adamant to give in to his ridiculous horny game. 

  
  


He Tian spread Mo's legs so wide that it shaped into an M, a view on which he craved so much. He Tian then carefully sank the third of his nimble fingers and coiled them into Mo, thrusted in and out of the gradually softened opening, creating friction which eventually earned the unconscious lad a louder grunt.

  
  


“Oh, Lil’ Mo...Baby, I love the way your face creased each time I teased you here...” He Tian increased the digit of his fingers and kept on rubbing Mo's _lower mouth_ in circular motion to prep for his holy entrance. 

  
  


But before he did, He Tian stared at Mo’s towering shaft which leaked profusely with the discharge of the boy’s milky cream semen. 

  
  


He Tian never told anyone about this, but everytime he masturbated, the hunk fantasized about sucking the redhead dry until nothing was left and right now, the meal was served fresh, right in front of him so…

  
  


“Mo, let me have this for supper, alright.” He Tian positioned himself in between Mo’s thighs, all ready to devour the whole length of the boy’s hardened cock.

  
  


He Tian first teased the tiny urethral opening on top of the curvature with his abnormally long tongue before his damp lips engulfed the whole girth. The raw scent of Mo’s leaking semen excited He Tian. He could sense his monstrous length flared up when he pumped the semen-brimmed penis and swallowed up all of Mo’s squirting baby juice. The hunk then proceeded onto nibbling little bites around the tender skin of Mo’s _meat_ to spur more of the overflowing love nectar because He Tian indeed, intended to wring all of Mo Guan Shan dry. 

  
  


_All of it._

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


He Tian stroked his atrocious length and rubbed a circle around Mo’s lovehole. He wanted to ensure that _Little He_ wouldn’t cause much pain when he penetrated into Mo’s inner wall.

  
  


One swift yet drastic push was all it took for He Tian’s length to be buried deep inside.

  
  


“He Tian…mm...” He Tian thought he was hallucinating when he heard Mo’s incidental moan.

  
  


_Mo called for He Tian’s name in the middle of their love-making session._

  
  


Was his dear Mo dreaming of him right now?

  
  


He Tian rocked his groin while hanging Mo’s knees up on his shoulders. He slid his hardened, slimy rod in and out of the boy he was so in love with. Each time He Tian moved, there would be little moans leaking from Mo’s mouth.

  
  


He Tian leaned down and sucked on those wet lips while simultaneously pacing himself.

  
  


He Tian then noticed Mo’s hands reaching for his own hard boner despite being unconscious. He Tian’s silvery orbs glued at how Mo rubbed his palm on his own arousal, up and down...up and down, all while calling on He Tian’s name.

  
  


He Tian could feel the vastly heightened sensation around his genitals as his size popped and expanded inside of Mo.

  
  


He was getting so turned on...

  
  


Mo was having a wet dream about him and right now he was stroking himself while thinking of He Tian…

  
  


“Oh, Mo...how I wish you could be this honest with me when you were wide awake…” He Tian took a while to stare at the sleeping redhead and started to move again while Mo continued caressing himself.

  
  


He Tian knew he couldn’t stop, not after Mo moaned out his name. 

  
  


He wondered how Mo could stay asleep after a series of full cumshots. He Tian then thought of an idea.

  
  


He then adjusted his position and gently brought Mo onto his lap, supporting his whole weight. He could feel his own cum bubbled inside of Mo when he stood up. He Tian then headed towards the enormous glass window of his penthouse which overlooked the city.

  
  


“Mo, wake up.” He Tian rocked his hip as the length of his towering dick grazed Mo’s inner warmth. He wanted to wake the latter so he could engrave this moment into Mo’s memory as well.

  
  


“He Tian…ahh...mmm...” Mo clung to He Tian’s shoulder and shifted his ass uncomfortably.

  
  


He Tian’s hot cum began to leak from Mo’s butthole that it tainted the squeaky clean floor of He Tian’s absurdly spacious penthouse.

  
  


“Hey, wakey wakey...” He Tian held Mo so dearly and made sure Mo’s feet wrapped neatly around his waist to avoid any accidental drop.

  
  


“He Tian?” Mo’s eyes were still in daze, and He Tian could see those eyelids threatened to shut.

  
  


Mo who at this point was still hanging onto the edge of his consciousness pulled He Tian into his own embrace and nibbled on He Tian’s nape. Mo’s abrupt yet surprising action made He Tian’s penis unintentionally slid deeper which made the hunk groan at the tightness.

  
  


“Mo, are you having a sexy dream about me?” He Tian cupped on Mo’s buttcheeks, spreading it and let the back of Mo’s lean body rested on the pane window and pounded on the semiconscious body.

  
  


“He Tian…” Mo clung on He Tian as if he was holding on something so precious.

  
  


“Mo, come on, wake up already.” He Tian sucked on Mo’s chapped lips before tonguing the skinny redhead.

  
  


“Mm…?” Mo hummed as he sensed He Tian’s hot tongue scouring inside his mouth, gulping down the mixture of their saliva. His eyelashes slowly fluttered, his mind was hazy and spun in dizziness.

  
  


It didn’t take long before Mo finally realized that he got himself into a little bit of a situation...

  
  


—

  
  


Mo Guan Shan couldn’t suppress his muffled cries as He Tian edged the sharper tip of his tongue into his sensitive, slitted _opening_. Mo cursed as that little muscle excavanged the inner wall of his now relaxed lovehole, making his thighs jerked and his lower abdomen spasmed in response.

  
  


He Tian’s silvered irises gleamed in libidinous thrill when his Little Mo’s whole body quivered. The pinky hole he had been incessantly licking ultimately narrowed and eventually squeezed his tongue shut.

  
  


“This part seems drenched more than usual, Mo. You’re feeling it. ” He Tian teased in between his unbearably naughty licks. Mo peaked towards He Tian who was in between his spreading legs. He could feel the burn spread like wildfire across his face as he felt extremely abashed.

  
  


_Slurp_

  
  


“D-don’t make that sound…! Ahh…!” Mo grabbed a handful of He Tian’s hair as the taller boy suckled on the tip of Mo’s swelling penis before he gobbled the whole length down his throat once again, grazing it over his dangling uvula. He Tian deliberately made such sound to let the redhead know just how much he enjoyed Guan Shan’s taste. 

  
  


Even though He Tian just had _this meal_ before while Mo was sleeping, this time was different. Mo was up to see him, and can actually feel all of his touches...

  
  


The temperature of He Tian’s soft palate was just right that Mo felt like he could cum at any second. He Tian’s glances were filled with hunger and lust and each time he bobbed his head, he let the tip of his tongue wriggled into the redhead’s foreskin. It took some indeterminate times before He Tian could hear Mo’s stifled moan as pleasure erupting from his skin when his bitter load was released into He Tian’s mouth.

  
  


Mo had finally sobered up from his somnolence. He was somehow woken up due to the trickly, dripping sensation from his inside. He had a sensual dream where he and He Tian were _entangled_ . In fact, he had those dreams for so many nights after their very _firsts…_

Mo craved for He Tian’s touch since then but he was too embarrassed to admit it. He thought he could die if he ever decided to be honest. Just by looking at He Tian would make his heart thump so hard and so loud it might puncture and bleed out of his ribcage…

  
  


He Tian who knelt down as he pleasured Mo then stood to his feet, towering over Mo before he landed a sloppy kiss onto the redhead. 

  
  


“This...is how you taste.” He Tian licked his lips in pure satiation while grinning like an incubus he was. 

  
  


“You—!!! YOU’RE CRAZY YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!!!” Mo could feel the stickiness inside his mouth which almost made him gag in repulse — Fuck! He Tian was making him drink his own cum!!! Fucking nutjob!!!

  
  


He Tian carried Mo up to his waist and again, letting the redhead’s bare back rested on the window overlooking the city. Mo’s legs were wrapped just neatly around the taller boy and he could feel He Tian nuzzling his length and prepared for another entrance.

  
  


Before Mo could shove away, he could hear a low grunt as He Tian sunk inside him once again, shrinking the space inside, claiming the whole territory. Mo closed his eyes as the sensation gradually rose, making his lower half felt numb.

  
  


He Tian cradled Mo as he stared out of the window. The rain hadn’t stopped since their love-making session began. The flashing lightning never once bothered their moments, ever.

  
  


“Mo, have I told you about the ginger puppy I once had?” He Tian’s voice trembled. He sounded vulnerable.

  
  


“Tell me about it.” Mo muttered as he decided to stay still in He Tian’s arms. He shifted a little to seek for more of a comfortable position as their adjoining lower body parts rubbed against each other.

  
  


The second part of the night went on, with He Tian holding onto Mo Guan Shan so dearly, as if he didn’t want to let go. He Tian trusted Mo enough for him to lay bare the details regarding his pasts. Mo no longer threw a tantrum and he felt like this time, it was his turn to listen and be there for He Tian, just like how He Tian did back then for Mo.

  
  
  


**

  
  
  


The next day, Mo Guan Shan quietly slipped out of He Tian’s apartment after his morning shower.

  
  


“Guan Shan sweetheart, Student He said you will be studying with him this entire weekend. You don’t have to come back too early.” Mrs. Mo chuckled as she took out the clean linens from the washing machine and passed it to Mo for him to hang it dry.

  
  


“Who said I went there to study?” Mo just blinked and scoffed at the ridiculous idea of spending the weekend with He Tian because he knew that they wouldn’t be studying...and he fretted that his body wouldn’t be able to endure the whole day of copulating with that bastard.

  
  


“Student He contacted me last night saying you’re staying over to study for an upcoming test.” His mother's statement further made Mo cringed and partly feeling guilty over the lie because obviously there was no test whatsoever.

  
  


Mo would appreciate it if He Tian would just stop straight out lying to his Mom but then he himself couldn’t come up with better albeit lame, lousy excuses to spend the night with the hunk.

  
  


It wasn’t long before the front door bell rang.

  
  


“Oh, He Tian!” Mrs. Mo beamed in delight and gladly welcomed the boy who handed her a bouquet of roses.

  
  


“Mother, I apologize for barging in during the weekend. Guan Shan refused to cooperate last night so I brought over the materials. I was thinking of studying here and I hope you don’t mind.” He Tian curved his toothy, fake smile which eventually manipulated Mo’s mother into agreeing.

  
  


“Why the fuck are you here??? Go home!!! And don’t call her Mother!!!!” Mo yelled from across the laundry room. His hands still held onto the damp clothes he was supposed to hang.

  
  


“Guan Shan, mind your language, young man! Come on in He Tian. Make yourself at home” Mrs. Mo chided as she scoured her cabinets for flower vases.

  
  


“Mommm!!!” The redhead lamented and then he saw He Tian headed towards him.

  
  


“How’s your body, babe?” He Tian brushed his fingers around Mo’s butt and toured his palm across Mo’s waist after.

  
  


“Thanks to you, it hurts all over.” Mo ignored the hunk and continued hanging the clothes onto the drying metal rode.

  
  


“I’ll be gentle next time…” He Tian nuzzled his nose over Mo’s head and took a whiff of the redhead’s scent.

  
  


The imbuing fragrance of his own body soap still lingered that it felt as if Mo belonged to him.

  
  


“Fuck!! I’m not doing it again!” Mo elbowed the taller hunk as if he wanted to secure a distance between them yet He Tian didn’t allow it.

  
  


“You sure? Baby, you clung to me while I was inside you. You loved it when I touched you and guess what, I feel the same…” He Tian explained as to why there would definitely be next time. 

  
  


“Besides, you should have known that once we did it, we are considered lovers. I lost count of how many times that we have done it...but that’s the rule, baby.” He Tian brought his fingers and caressed Mo’s cheeks to see his reaction.

  
  


“Wha—t…Is it?” Mo’s confused face made He Tian bursted into an amused laughter.

  
  


There should be a limit to how innocent and adorable Mo Guan Shan could be.

  
  


He Tian was just so impossibly and irresistibly in love with this boy that all he ever wanted was for Mo to stay by his side forever.

He Tian then laced his fingers to Mo’s and brought them to his lips. He softly pecked a kiss on them before He Tian bit lightly on Mo’s left ring finger and said, “I’ve reserved this as mine. The one who could ever put a ring on here is me and me only. Remember that, Mo Guan Shan.”

  
  


“Don’t get too full of yourself!!!” Mo tried to pry away but clearly, He Tian was stronger.

  
  


“Look at my eyes, Mo. You know I’m dead serious about us.” He Tian demanded with his silver eyes seeking for assurance through Mo’s auburn irises.

  
  


He Tian pecked on Mo’s lips as if he was sealing a contract to bond with Mo, forever.

  
  


“Let me think about it.” It took a while before Mo blurted out his thoughts.

  
  


That statement just made He Tian’s expression glow in relief. He then put his arms around Mo’s shoulder, embracing the shorter boy so he can hide the fact that he was tearing up at this moment. He didn’t want to show this side of him. He Tian knew it was hard for Mo to even consider accepting him in his life but He Tian could see that Mo’s eyes didn’t waver. There wasn’t a single hint of doubt in those ginger twin orbs. He Tian could feel that he somehow managed to reach and clutch onto Mo's heart.

  
  


“Don’t make me wait too long, Momo. I’m already way too into you...” He Tian murmured in admittance. 

  
  


They stayed for as long as they needed and when He Tian felt that Mo was returning his embrace, he buried his face deeper into the crook of Mo’s neck and tightening his wrapped arms around Mo’s gangly frame.

  
  


“Hey, baby. Look here.” He Tian took out his iPhone and nudged Mo into shifting his gaze at the camera so he could take their picture together.

  
  


“I want to commemorate today as the day we officially become a couple. ” He Tian smiled goofily and as he clicked on the shutter, he stole a sneaky kiss from the redhead he just proposed. The quality of the photos for the next bursts were blurry with Mo smacking He Tian’s head in embarrassment. 

  
  


Mo thought he should have gotten used to He Tian being this chummy yet, he still couldn’t help but feel bashful at all of his upfront and blunt flirtations. 

He Tian reached down to kiss Mo for one last time before he vanished into Mo’s room. Mo stared at the bite mark on his ring finger and he thought that, maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad of a future if it was with He Tian.

_FIN_


End file.
